


For you, I must believe

by Cyanide23



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Ju-on: The Grudge (2002)
Genre: Character Death, Developing Relationship, Horror, LATER, M/M, There's gonna be more tags, Violence, i don't want to spoil anything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-12 18:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21481240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanide23/pseuds/Cyanide23
Summary: Part of the Unsolved crew visits the Saeki House and tragedy strikes. With the Curse of the Ju-on following them can the boys get through this alive or will their differences finally tear them apart?
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Ryan was nervous. Well, that was nothing new considering he always was whenever he was about to enter another ghoul infested hellhole of a house but this time it was even worse. The absence of Shane pressed down on him and made him even more jittery than usual. It wasn't often that he admitted, even to himself, how much he needed the other man's presence on these adventures but here he was, standing in front of the newest house in his twisted little collection of encounters wishing more than anything to hear Shane make a stupid joke about how cozy the house looked or something similarly infuriating. The house itself was actually quite unassuming. It looked like every other house in the area but still, there was something...Ryan couldn't quite put his finger on it. He was snapped out of his thoughts by a sudden weight on his shoulder.  
-You okay? You've been zoning out for quite a while now.  
Brent. Ryan chuckled to himself at how much he jumped at the simple touch. Of course, he wasn't alone. He would never attempt to enter a haunted house by himself.  
-I'm okay,-he finally answered-just prepping myself.  
Brent looked down at him, obviously trying to determine Ryan's state of mind before nodding and going back to get the rest of the equipment out of the car. They had no crew this time which only added to Ryan's fear but the show's budget could definitely not cover the entire crew's tickets all the way to Japan and back along with the fees that come with taking heavy cameras with them. The planning for the episode was incredibly stressful and the whole thing was almost canceled when an emergency surgery for Obi, Shane's cat, pulled the big guy away from work. That's when Brent stepped in and Ryan could not have been more grateful. Planning continued and now here they were, in front of the infamous Saeki House in Tokyo. Ryan glanced down at his phone to look at the time when it suddenly vibrated in his hand. A new message, from Shane, he couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as he checked the message.  
Shane: "Be careful out there little guy, don't have a heart attack because of some wind. ;)"  
"Shut up, Shane"  
Ryan wrote back before pocketing his phone and bracing himself.  
-Let's get this show on the road.

-This week on Buzzfeed Unsolved we investigate the Saeki House in Tokyo as part of our ongoing investigation into the question...are ghosts real? As you can see Shane could not be here to do his stupid little headshake instead we are joined by Brent who as you might know was the original co-host of the show.  
-Hey!- Brent waved to the camera they set up.  
-Wow no good to be back or anything? -Ryan teased.  
-Well, it might actually be good if this place wasn't so creepy.  
-Oh, at least you admit that it's creepy.  
-Well yeah doesn't mean there are ghosts here.  
-Okay.-Ryan looked away, avoiding an answer-Let's just continue.

-The Saeki house situated in the Nerima district in Tokyo was home to a small family, the Saekis. There were three of them living in the house: Taeki, his wife Kayako and their son Toshio along with their cat. It is their deaths that started the curse that haunts the place to this day.  
-Wait, the cat too?-Brent asked.  
-Yeah, actually. People say they hear the cat all the time. Some even saw it.  
-The cat was killed?  
-I'll get to it in a second.

-The Saekis lived in the house from the mid-'80s until their deaths in 1994 and were described by their neighbors as quiet, if a bit strange though it was no secret that Taeki was a controlling and jealous husband. Many people also noted that it was obvious that Kayako never got over her high school crush Kobayashi, who later became Toshio's teacher. It was this, unrequited love that eventually caused the family's demise. As it was later found out, Kayako kept a diary in which she wrote obsessively about Kobayashi, gathering pictures of him and stalking his private life.  
-Wow, that's a bit much.  
-Yeah.-Ryan wheezed-And the guy was married.  
-The teacher?  
-Yeah.  
-That's fucked up.  
-Oh no, the fucked up part hasn't even started.

-Kayako kept her diary a close secret knowing her husband's jealous nature but Taeki fueled by a growing suspicion that Toshio wasn't his son went through her things when she was picking the boy up from school and found the diary.  
-Where did that come from? Was that just his imagination?  
-The idea that the boy wasn't his?  
-Yeah, I mean it's a thing to be possessive and another to think your son isn't really yours.  
-These are just rumors but people said that Toshio refused to talk to Taeki or interact with him in any way.  
-That's strange.  
-Yeah.

-Investigators later found the diary lying on the floor in Kayako's room and it is the start of a gruesome trail of murders and violence. The bodies were never found but blood trails and other clues tell the tale of the families last hours. It seems that Kayako found Taeki still in her room and after a brief struggle and a chase around the house she was stabbed to death in their kitchen after which Taeki went back upstairs and drowned first the cat, then Toshio in the bathtub. It is reported that he was later seen on the streets late at night, covered in blood close to Kobayashi's apartment where police found Kobayashi's pregnant wife dead with her baby cut out of her.  
-This guy is crazy!  
-Yeah, I know.  
-What happened to him? Did they arrest him?  
-I was just about to tell that part.  
-Oh, okay. Sorry.

-Taeki's body was found several hours later a few streets away from Kobayashi's apartment dead, with no visible cause of death. The autopsy did not reveal anything conclusive and his death was ruled a heart attack.  
-Mysterious...  
-That's what I thought too. -Ryan looked over at Brent-What, you just murder a bunch of people than have a sudden heart attack? Seems suspicious.  
-Yeah.

-It seems that the tragic deaths of the Saekis started a curse in the house. Several years later a family of three moved in. An American businessman, his wife and the man's elderly mother. Only three months later all of them were reported missing along with the man's sister who lived in another part of Tokyo. They were never heard from again.  
-Once again mysterious.-Ryan continued-They just moved in and there was no sign of struggle or anything.  
-Yeah, that's pretty strange. Maybe the sister had something to do with it. They probably trusted her and would have gone with her willingly.  
-I guess. But why?  
Brent shrugged.

-The house was never put up for sale again but people still say that something evil lurks within its walls. Many claim to have seen figures in the windows or heard strange sounds coming from inside. Those who attempted going in often feel unwelcome and watched. Locals say it is the curse of Ju-on a dark, vengeful spirit in Japanese folklore. The legend says: "When someone dies in the grip of a powerful rage... A curse is born. The curse gathers in that place of death. Those who encounter it will be consumed by its fury." The people of Japan fear the curse and no paranormal investigators have been allowed inside the house...until now.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, are you ready? - Brent asked, adjusting the camera strapped to his chest.  
-As ready as I'll ever be.  
Ryan glanced up at the building one last time before motioning for Brent to go first. As they stepped up to the front door of the house he couldn't help feeling like they were making a huge mistake. His instincts were all screaming at him to turn around, leave and never come back. But he couldn't. The company spent way too much money on this and they might pull funding from the show if they didn't make this a roaring success, so he pushed his worries aside and stepped into the house after Brent.  
The first thing they saw after entering was the staircase that towered ominously in front of them. Ryan sucked in a breath, he already felt like he was being watched. He was glad they didn't have to go upstairs until a bit later. A shiver ran down his spine at the thought even as they turned their backs to the entrance. In a few steps, they found themselves standing in what appeared to be the living room. It was fairly big and open, with a low table in the middle and huge Japanese sliding doors covering one of the walls.  
-At least there's an exit. - Ryan murmured to himself.  
Brent either did not hear or decided not to comment on it as they continued looking around the room. Finally, Ryan stepped up to an object that seemed a bit out of place in the otherwise normal room: a shrine.  
-Well, this is what we came to see. - Ryan started -This shrine was set up by the neighbors after the American family's disappearance. It's a shrine honoring Kayako and Toshio. They hoped to appease their spirits.  
-Maybe it worked. - Brent said trying to sound encouraging.  
-Yeah, maybe...Anyways even if it worked their spirits should be around the shrine so I think this is a good place to try and reach out.  
-Go right ahead!  
-Okay... - Ryan rolled his neck as he stalled for just one moment.  
Even after years of ghost hunting he still hated this part.  
-If anyone is in here and would like to communicate please say something...or move something.  
Silence. They stayed completely silent for minutes waving the flashlight around in hopes of catching a movement. Ryan hated the silence but at a second thought, he hated getting an answer even more.  
-Is anyone here? Kayako or Toshio? Maybe Taeki? Wouldn't want to see him though.  
-Would they even understand what you're saying?  
-I mean, I don't know, man. I don't speak Japanese so we can't even try that.  
-Bummer. Maybe that's why you never find any ghosts. You don't speak their language.  
-Fuck off. - Ryan wheezed.  
The laughter and lack of movement or answer eased his mind momentarily but as the silence fell once again he noticed something. There were no sounds from the outside, the wind didn't seem to move around and even the usual sounds of a house settling appeared to be absent. Like even the sounds were scared of coming into the building.  
Ryan shivered at the thought. He suddenly felt goosebumps forming on his skin and the feeling of being watched became even more oppressive.  
-Let's move out. - he finally whispered to Brent who was looking around the room seemingly unconcerned by the eerie silence.  
The next stop was the kitchen.  
-Well, that looks normal. - Ryan said under his breath.  
-What, did you expect the dead body to be there or something?  
-No, not really but I expected... something.  
-I think Shane already told you this a few times Ryan but people have died in most places you go to.  
-Yeah-yeah, I know. - Ryan replied dryly.  
He knew but he couldn't stop looking around for something, anything. A woman died here, a curse that's been alive for more than a decade started here and yet...it was just a kitchen. A normal kitchen with tiles and cupboards and all the furniture still intact.  
-What, are you dissapo... - Brent was interrupted by a thump.  
They both froze in their places but there was no follow-up.  
-What was that? - Ryan asked his eyes wide with fear.  
-It came from the stairs. - Brent answered already walking in that direction.  
Ryan followed half-heartedly. They sneaked back to the living room as quietly as they could keeping their flashlights low but not daring to turn them off. Every fiber in Ryan's body was focused on the sounds around him, of which there were none. The silence was complete once again. He was ready to run or to fight as they crept closer to the stairs and the source of the sound, his body stiff with fear. Suddenly Brent stopped in his tracks.  
-Wha...-Ryan started but he didn't get to finish his question as an abrupt sound interrupted the silence. He jumped, his mind scrambling into a state of panic before being brought back by Brent's laughter.  
Ryan stopped and peeked out from behind the other man.  
-It's just a cat. - Brent laughed the kind of laugh that was fueled by relief.  
Ryan did not feel the same relief.  
-It's a black cat.  
-What you're superstitious? You believe in all that stuff about black cats? - Brent teased turning away from the cat that was sitting in front of the staircase.  
-No, you asshole the cat...the Saekis' cat...it was also black.  
-There are many black cats in the world, Ryan.  
-What about all the reports?  
-People saw this poor cat and got freaked out like you. This is just a stray. It found an empty house, noticed a way in and decided it's as good a place as any.  
-Maybe... - Ryan agreed, still skeptical.  
Brent stepped closer to the cat.  
-Hey there kitty. What's up? You're not a demon, are you?  
Ryan couldn't help a chuckle that turned into full-on laughter as the cat turned it's back to them and ran up the stairs without looking back.  
-It seems it doesn't like to be called a demon. - He said to Brent teasingly.  
-Come on, let's follow it.  
Before Ryan could object Brent was already halfway up the stairs and was about to disappear in the turn.  
-Wait up! - he shouted after him and raced up the stairs himself.  
The second floor was the exact opposite of the first one. Opposed to the first floor's open spaces the second was all tight corridors and Ryan actually felt a bit claustrophobic.  
-Where did that cat go? - Brent scanned the corridor and peeked into the rooms.  
-Leave it. We were supposed to film in the kitchen first but let's do the master bedroom if we're already up here.  
The master bedroom was quite small and packed tight with furniture.  
-This was the Saeki's bedroom and later the American family used it as well.  
-Is this were Taeki found the...  
-No. That was actually in the study. The Saekis didn't have any relatives so most of their stuff is in there still. We aren't allowed in.  
-That's fair.  
-Okay, let's do a spirit box session in here. - Ryan said already setting it up.  
Instantly the screaming of the radio filled the house. Ryan hated the sound as much as anyone, but after the deafening silence, it actually felt familiar and comforting.  
-If anyone in here would like to communicate with us you can use this box. It's supposed to help you reach us.  
Nothing. Just the non-stop screaming of the radio channels switching over and over again.  
-My name is Ryan, that's Brent. Can you say our names back to us?  
Nothing. Ryan was about to give up when Brent motioned for him to listen.  
He did. At first, he could only hear the spirit box but just when he was about to ask Brent what he heard he noticed it too. A low, quiet gurgling sound as if someone was trying to speak through a broken windpipe or liquid in their throat. Maybe both. It came from above them. Ryan scrambled to turn the spirit box off and silence filled the room. The strange gurgling stopped too.  
Ryan's heart was beating in his throat as fear gripped him once again.  
-Is there anything above us? - Brent whispered.  
-Yeah, the attic but the entrance is supposed to be blocked it's in that close...-Ryan's heart skipped a beat. The closet's door was slightly open. It appeared that someone tore the tape that was holding it closed and opened it.  
-Why was it taped up?  
There was fear in Brent's voice. Ryan swallowed before answering:  
-Police found two body bags up there. They said at one point the bodies were obviously wrapped in those.  
-But there were no bodies found...  
It wasn't a question and Ryan didn't want to answer.  
-Let's get back to the kitchen. We hopefully managed to capture that sound on the recording.  
They left the room in a hurry, almost tripping over their own feet to get out of there as quick as possible. Ryan was half-way down the stairs when he noticed that Brent was still on top, staring back at the room. Before he could open his mouth to ask what was wrong he heard it too. The rustling of plastic being dragged on the wooden floor. No no no no it can't be. His mind was playing tricks on him. They stood still for what felt like an eternity just listening but as the sound came closer Ryan's body reacted and he took a step back bumping into the wall on the landing. The impact scared him but it also broke him out of the paralyzing panic. He raced down the remaining steps to the sound of the rustling coming ever closer.  
-Brent! Come on, man! - he screamed not caring how shrill his voice sounded.  
Ryan slowly backed up towards the front door until his back touched the doorknob and he scrambled to reach it. His hands shook and he couldn't get a grip. He turned his back to the landing only for a second when he heard it: the gurgling sound on top of the stairs, then Brent's body came crashing down. Ryan turned back just in time to see Brent hit his head on the wall of the landing, blood splattering onto the white paint. He wanted to call out to his unmoving friend or run to him but he was paralyzed with fear and then it came again...the rustling of the bag. Ryan was close to blacking out, his mind trying to escape the horror that he was about to see and yet he couldn' tear his eyes away. Brent moved, slowly, for the first time since he fell and Ryan couldn't help the spark of hope that lit up in him. He was about to call out to Brent but the words got stuck in his throat. A ghostly white hand reached out from the stairs towards the landing. Then, another hand. Scratching the floorboard to find purchase the figure pulled itself forward. A head slowly pulled out from the shadows. Ryan could not see the face of the woman due to her long dark hair but he could see that her neck was twisted. The woman climbed up onto Brent's body, her hair soon covering both of their faces as she brought her hands to the man's throat. Ryan didn't even realize he was screaming until the woman went still. She is going to look I need to get out, I need to-the woman turned to him. Her face was blue like she had trouble getting oxygen into her lungs, her eyes were wide open, their whites reflected the low light and her mouth was agape in a horrific shape like she wanted to scream but only gurgling came out. Ryan didn't waste another second. His hand that was still clutching the doorknob pushed and he almost fell through the exit. He ran and ran in a direction unknown to him, his heart racing. He felt like the sound of the gurgling followed him everywhere he went. He ran until his feet gave in and his heart couldn't keep up anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is out babyyy and it's starting to get interesting for the boys.

-Mr. Bergara, please. We have to know what happened in that house.  
-I told you everything already.  
Ryan was tired. They've been going on about the same thing for what felt like hours. The Japanese investigator woman asking questions and Ryan, at first, answering diligently, yet they still weren't satisfied.  
-I need the truth, Mr. Bergara. I understand that whatever happened in there was harrowing, but someone died, and we need to know how.  
-She killed him.  
-Mr. Bergara you are talking about a woman who's been dead for two decades.  
-Where is Shane?  
The woman sighed.  
-He'll be here soon. He's being escorted here from the airport as we speak.  
Ryan nodded. Yes, Shane will understand. He will see.  
-Well, it seems we won't make any progress here. I'll come back later so you can sign the translated testimony, then you'll be discharged and allowed back to the United States...Goodbye, Mr. Bergara.  
-No...Wait! Please stay until Shane arrives.  
Ryan looked up at the woman for the first time since she entered. She looked surprised, but then she sat back down with a nod and a kind smile.

Shane couldn't shake the nerves as he entered the hospital. Dread settled in his chest as soon as he got the phone call from Buzzfeed that Brent was dead and Ryan was hospitalized and in shock. Then they told him that Ryan asked for him. The company covered his trip in an act of unexpected kindness and Shane was off the next day. And now here he stood, in front of a hospital room in Japan readying himself to see his best friend for the first time since tragedy struck. He did not feel ready but if Ryan needed him he would be strong. He knocked softly on the door before opening it and stepping in. Ryan was there, along with a smartly dressed woman. All eyes instantly moved to him and he was relieved to see the spark of recognition and trust in Ryan's gaze. He couldn't look away or say anything. The silence was finally disturbed by the woman who stood up and extended a hand towards Shane.  
-Inspector Akari Nakamura! - she introduced herself.  
-Shane Madej.  
-I'll leave him to you. As I already told him, he'll have to sign his testimony tomorrow but then you can both leave for the United States.  
-He's not a suspect, is he? - Shane whispered.  
-I'm not allowed to give out any information regarding the case - the Inspector's expression softened - but he's being allowed home.  
Shane understood.  
-Thank you! - he said.  
-There's nothing to thank me for. I'll come by again tomorrow. Goodbye, Mr. Madej, Mr. Bergara.  
With a soft click of the door, the Inspector left, leaving the boys alone in the room.  
Shane stood there awkwardly. He felt like he should say something, anything to break the silence but as he opened his mouth to say something that he was sure would have sounded stupid and hollow Ryan patted the bed as a signal for him to sit. Shane was glad to have something to do as he stiffly approached the bed and sat.  
-How are you, little guy?  
The nickname brought a smile to Ryan's face but even that appeared empty without the usual warmth in his eyes.  
-I'm okay, for now.  
For now? Shane felt confused by the wording but before he could comment on it Ryan started talking again.  
-I'm okay, but I need your help.  
-Yeah, of course. I'll help if I can.  
-Thank you! - Ryan seemed relieved - But first, you need to know what actually happened in that house.  
-Are you sure you can...?  
-I already told the police. It's okay.  
Ryan's determination surprised Shane who barely managed to nod before the other man launched into his story.  
-You remember the family that lived in the house originally? - Ryan didn't wait for an answer - They are still there. The curse isn't just some story or myth people made up. Kayako is still in that house...and she killed Brent.

Ryan looked up at Shane after he finished his retelling of the events. He expected surprise, shock, disbelief but instead, he saw...pity.  
-You don't believe me.  
Shane instantly schooled his expression into one of neutrality but it was too late.  
-Ryan, listen I know you went through a lot but...  
-I know what I saw, Shane. I am not repressing any memories and I'm not crazy!  
-I know you're not crazy!  
-But you still don't believe me.  
Ryan felt hopelessness creep back into him and tears started gathering in his eyes for the first time since...since Brent died. He quickly wiped them away and let anger replace them.  
-I know you don't believe in any of this but I thought maybe now you would. I really thought you would believe me. I was convinced you'd give up your stupid skepticism and help me...but I guess I'm on my own.  
The anger faded, leaving only emptiness in its place.  
-Ryan I...  
-It's okay, leave now you'd be in danger if you stayed.  
-You shouldn't be alone right now.  
-Then call a nurse just...please, leave.  
After a few moments of hesitation, Shane nodded. He left the room with one last glance at Ryan who sat on the bed, staring at the wall as if he expected something to appear out of thin air.

Shane didn't even take the time to look around the hotel room that has been booked for him, instead, he took his laptop out of his bag as soon as he arrived. He couldn't get the look of betrayal on Ryan's face out of his mind and the guilt was eating him up. He also couldn't understand what Ryan meant by him being in danger if he stayed. Was Brent's killer out to get Ryan too? He couldn't let that happen. So as any normal person would, he was about to do something extremely illegal...break into a crime scene. Any person would do this for their "not logical but smart" co-worker, their partner in...well, the opposite of crime, their best friend...right? It didn't matter because Shane was going to do it. Ghost or no ghost he had to see what was going on. He had no idea what he expected to find but he felt like he owed this to Ryan. Yes, he could prove to Ryan that he could trust him.  
Maybe this is going a bit too far for a bit of broken trust, a voice inside his head whispered as he skimmed Ryan's research notes for the house's address but then his friend's disappointed face lit up in his mind again and he waved the thought away. No, this had to be done. Ryan had to know he would do this for him, that he'd throw his pride and logical thinking away for him. Stop thinking and start doing. He'd been trying to learn how to do that and he would finally take the first step.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so nervous about posting this I'm not even sure I'll be able to finish it with my exams coming up but I couldn't get the idea out of my head. Anyways, tags will be updated as this gets more and more horrific. Constructive criticism is welcome :D


End file.
